


Realization

by Munia



Category: Avengers (616), Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic, The Illuminati (Marvel), mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munia/pseuds/Munia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's memory comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/gifts), [Shaliara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/gifts).



> NOTES: This ficlet was inspired by [this post](http://everybodyilovedies.tumblr.com/post/86433041972/you-know-what-would-be-the-saddest-fic-idea-ever) on Tumblr by everybodyilovedies (and I blame Shaliara for pointing me to it).
> 
> Big kudos to Sam from [The Beta Service](http://thebetaservice.tumblr.com/) for his invaluable help with the beta. In case you come across a horrid misspelling or grammar atrocity, my terrible English and I are the only ones to blame. Enjoy!

Steve’s eyes opened wide for a moment before he forced them shut, lids pressing against each other with a strength born from denial. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed like this long enough, the nightmare would ride back to the realm of dreams, where it belonged; but a warm, wet muzzle kept nagging in the back of his mind, telling him otherwise.

Still dazed by the images swirling in his head, Steve sat up on the edge of the bed. His shoulders hunched immediately as if by their own volition, and suddenly he was unable to move. He seemed to have been turned into a statue of flesh, and bone, and blood. What felt like ages came and went —time itself could have stopped, for all he knew —but in the end the spell broke, and, almost begrudgingly, Steve covered his face with his hands to hide the whisper that escaped from his lips.

“Tony, you…”

A cold shiver of realization ran up his spine, and the illusion that it hadn’t been an illusion shattered in a thousand piercing shards.


End file.
